Beyblade Metal Fight, Pokemon: Unexpected Meeting
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: Things have been going great for Kyoya and Sandra but when their paths cross with Ash, Misty, Iris and Cilan things take a turn for the worst. Now they must work together to get the four trainers back to their own world and stop Team Rocket's attempts to steal Ash's Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I put Sandra and Alex in this! I just had to.**

**I do not own beyblade or Pokémon. **

Chapter 1

Sandra strolled through town. It had been awhile since the night she and Kyoya had admitted they liked each other but she still felt just as full of energy as she had that night. Kyoya had invited her for a walk in the woods. She was going to meet him there now. She stopped when she saw a red-headed girl glancing around as if she were looking for something. Sandra walked up to her. "Do you need some help?" she asked.

"Could you direct me to the Pokémon Center?" the red-head asked.

Sandra gave her a confused look. "What's a Pokémon Center?"

"It's where most travelers stay in every town. Do you know where I can find it?"

"Sorry, this town doesn't have one of those. You could stay in my apartment if you'd like. I'm sure Alex won't mind."

"That's be great, thanks. I'm Misty."

"Nice to meet you, Misty. I'm Sandra. I'll take you to my apartment now." Sandra began to lead Misty to her apartment building when she heard an explosion coming from the direction of the woods. She turned and saw smoke floating above the trees and she felt worry well up inside her.

"What was that?" Misty asked.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out," Sandra said and dashed off before Misty could protest. She heard Misty following right behind her. _Kyoya, please be alright!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyoya leaned against a tree as he waited for Sandra to show up. He looked up at the sky and watched the clouds pass by for a few minutes before he began glancing around the woods. _Where is she?_ It wasn't like Sandra to be late.

Kyoya suddenly froze when he heard the sound of something running through the woods. Kyoya looked kept his back to the tree and glanced around him. He heard the sound of a vehicle and it was getting closer. He then saw a small gray car go by with a pick R on the side. He then saw a boy with a hat, a green haired boy, and a purple haired girl dash after it. "Give me back my Pikachu!" said the boy with the hat. Kyoya had no idea what was going on but he decided he'd better find out. He ran through the trees in the direction the car had gone. He found it stopped in a clearing with the three kids facing a cat standing on two legs, a purple haired man and a pink haired women. Behind them was a see-through box with a yellow mouse-like creature inside. The three kids glared at the man and women.

"Pikachu, get yourself out with Iron Tail!" the boy with the hat commanded. The yellow creature responded and tried to break open the box with its tail which had turned to iron but it didn't even leave a scratch.

"The box is Pokémon proof. You can't break it," said the cat. _The cat can talk? And what's a Pokémon?_

"Give me back my Pikachu, Team Rocket!" the boy with the hat demanded.

Kyoya was still confused but he knew one thing; the man and women were thieves and the yellow creature inside the box was belonged to the boy wearing the hat. He raised his launcher. "Let it rip!" he exclaimed as he launched Leone at the box. The box smashed open and the yellow creature dashed out and into the boy's arms. Kyoya caught his Leone as everybody in the clearing turned to look at him.

"Hey! Mind your own business!" the cat hissed.

"Who are you?" asked the purple haired man.

Kyoya gave them a glare he used to scare off wolves when he went training and they all got scared looks on their faces. "I'm your worst nightmare, so you'd better get out of here before I unleash Leone on you!" he growled. The man, women and cat turned and fled. The boy with the hat was happily hugging the yellow creature.

"I'm so glad you're ok, buddy!" he said. The boy then turned to Kyoya. "Thanks so much for helping me save Pikachu. I'm Ash and Pikachu is my partner." The yellow creature waved and let out a cry at the mention of its name.

"I'm Cilan," said the green haired boy.

"My name's Iris and this is my partner Axew," said the girl. A small dragon appeared from inside her hair when she mentioned her partner.

"What's your name?" Ash asked.

"Kyoya," Kyoya answered. He was about to turn to leave when he heard his name being called.

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Please answer!" _Sandra._

"Over here, Sandra!" Kyoya called. In a few seconds Sandra emerged into the clearing with a red-headed girl following her.

"I heard the explosion and got really worried. I'm glad your alright," Sandra said with a sigh of relief.

"He caused the explosion," Cilan pointed out.

"That's ok. If he causes it I know he'll be fine," Sandra said. Cilan and Iris both got confused looks on their faces. Ash and the red-head were staring at each other with shocked looks.

"Misty? Are you ok?" Sandra asked the red-head.

"Ash?" Misty asked.

"Misty?" Ash said.

"What are you doing here? What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" the two questioned in unison. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Can we maybe talk at the Pokémon Center?" Iris suggested.

"Can't. They don't have one," Misty said.

"Why not? Every town in Unova has a Pokémon Center, right?" Ash asked.

"What do you mean by Unova?" Sandra asked.

"We're in the Unova Region," Cilan answered.

"Now we're not. There is no Unova region," Kyoya pointed out.

"Then, where are we?" Ash asked.

"Can we discuss this at my place?" Sandra asked. They all nodded. "Sorry, Kyoya," Sandra whispered to him. "Looks like we've got to take a rain check."

"I'll come back with you to help figure out what's going on," Kyoya said. Sandra nodded and led the group back to her apartment building.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, let me see if I understand the whole story," Sandra said once Ash, Cilan, Misty, and Iris had told the tale. "You come from a world with creatures called Pokemon and you three were traveling around a region call Unova. Misty was in Kanto investigating some group called Team Rocket. Meanwhile in Unova, two members of Team Rocket and their Pokemon called Meowth had opened something like a portal and had stolen your Pikachu. The other members back in Kanto had done the same but only one person could go through their portal. Misty, knowing that once someone went through the portal would close, jumped into it before any member of Team Rocket could. Ash, Iris, and Cilan chased the other three through the portal and that's how you ended up here. Did I get it all?"

Ash and Misty nodded. "So this is another world?" Ash asked.

"And there are no Pokemon here?" Iris questioned.

Sandra shook her head. "Not one."

"So you never feel the exciting thrill of battle?" Misty asked.

Sandra laughed. "Oh, we feel it, but we don't use Pokemon," she replied.

"What do you use, then?" Cilan asked.

Sandra reached into her pocket and pulled out her Leone. "We use beyblades," she said as the four gazed at Leone in curiousity.

"I've never seen anything like it," Misty said.

Sandra put Leone back in her pocket. "I'm sure you'll see a battle later," she said. Sandra then heard the door open and shut. She turned to see Alex.

"Hey San...whoa!" Alex said when she saw everyone in the room. "You having a party or something?"

"No, Alex," Sandra answered. "I'd like you to meet Ash, Misty, Iris, and Cilan. Everyone, this is Alex." Pikachu and Axew then came over and smiled up at Alex. "And those two are Pikachu and Axew," Sandra added.

"What type of animals are they?" Alex asked.

"They're not animals. They're Pokemon," Sandra replied.

"What's a Pokemon?" Alex asked.

"They're similiar to animals but they're from a different world," Sandra answered.

"They're cute," Alex said.

"Well, I'm going to the park. I promised the others that I'd meet them there. Are you coming?" Sandra asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm helping Madoka repair Pegasus. Gingka was battling too hard, again," Alex answered with a sigh. "If anyone wants to come with me, they can."

"I'll go," Misty said.

"Me too," Iris added. The three left the room leaving Sandra with three boys.

"Come on. You can come to the park with me, if you'd like," Sandra said. Ash and Cilan got up and followed her and Kyoya out the door and the group headed for the park.


	4. Chapter 4

Sandra led the group into the park. Gingka and Tsubasa were sitting at the roots of a tree talking while Kenta and Yu played tag. "I'm going to get you, Kenji!" Yu shouted as he chased Kenta, nearly running Sandra over. She sighed with relief but then heard them run into someone behind her. Sandra turned to see Ash on the ground with Kenta and Yu on top of him. Kyoya had an annoyed look on his face while Cilan was staring at Ash with a worried look in his eyes.

"Ash! Are you alright?" Cilan asked.

"I'm fine," Ash groaned. Kenta and Yu got off of him and he sat up. Pikachu climbed back onto his shoulder. "You ok, buddy?"

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu answered.

"I'm so sorry!" Kenta apologized.

"We're really sorry!" Yu added.

Ash smiled. "That's ok," he said. "No harm done. I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Wow! It's so cute!" Yu exclaimed as he gazed at Pikachu with sparkling eyes. "My name's Yu."

"I'm Kenta," Kenta introduced himself.

"Want to play tag with us?" Yu offered.

"Yeah!" Ash agreed.

"Then..." Yu reached out and tapped Ash on the shoulder. "You're it!" Yu and Kenta both took off.

"Hey! No fair!" Ash exclaimed as he dashed after them. Cilan laughed as he watched Ash.

"Just like Ash," he said. They then walked up to Gingka and Tsubasa.

"Hi Sandra, Kyoya," Gingka greeted and then he saw Cilan. "What's new?"

"Gingka, Tsubasa, this is Cilan. Cilan, meet Gingka and Tsubasa," Sandra introduced. "And Ash is playing tag with Kenta and Yu."

"Nice to meet you Cilan," Gingka said with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine," Cilan said and he bowed in greeting.

Pikachu suddenly weaved between Sandra's feet. Ash came after him but Pikachu avoided him well. "Come on, Pikachu!" Ash said.

"I'm not an obsticle, you two," Sandra said stepping aside. Ash reached for Pikachu but Pikachu swiftly avoided him and climbed up onto Sandra's head. "Hey! What are you doing up there?" Sandra asked.

Come on, Pikachu! Get down!" Ash said.

Pikachu quickly leaped onto Ash's head and stole his hat. "Pika!" it cried as it ran off with the hat.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed as he dashed after Pikachu. "Give me my hat back!"

Cilan laughed. "Those two are two peas in a pod," he commented.

"Are they always that energetic?" Sandra asked.

"Most of the time, yes," Cilan answered.

"Haha! This is so much fun!" Yu laughed. He was running with his eyes closed which caused him to run into Kyoya, but not knocking him over. "Opps! Sorry, Yo-yo!" Kyoya growled and glared at Yu as he ran off. Sandra sighed. Yu just had to make Kyoya mad. Sandra glanced at Kyoya. _He's still as cute as ever,_ she thought.

"Come on, Kyoya! Lighten up!" Gingka said. Kyoya narrowed his eyes at his rival but said nothing.

"Heads up, Sandra. Here comes Tyler," Tsubasa warned.

"Who's Tyler?" Cilan asked. Sandra turned and glared at Tyler, who was walking up to them. Cilan then got a look of understanding and shut his mouth.

Tyler stopped in front of Sandra and smirked. "Hey Sandra," he greeted.

"What do you want, Tyler?" Sandra asked.

"I want a free ticket to your show. You give your friends each one. Why not give me one?" Tyler responded.

"Because you're not my friend," Sandra growled, turned her back on the arrogant boy. He immediately grabbed her shoulder and fiercly turned her back around.

"Don't turn your back on me, Sandra," Tyler warned.

"I'll turn my back on you if I want to," Sandra retorted. "And don't act like you're tough because everytime you try to beat me up the one on the ground is always you."

"I won't be put on the ground by you today," Tyler growled.

Sandra raised an eyebrow. "Maybe not by me, but I know of one other person who can put you on the ground," she said. Tyler's eyes widened and he shot a glance at Kyoya. Kyoya was glaring at him.

"I-I'm not afraid of him," Tyler stammered.

Sandra snorted. "I-I'm not afraid of him," she mocked.

"That's not funny, Sandra!" Tyler snapped.

"Oh really? Then why are they laughing?" Sandra asked pointing at Gingka, Tsubasa and Cilan, who were trying not to laugh.

Tyler gritted his teeth. "You'd better stop!" he warned.

"Make me!" Sandra retorted. They held each other in a glare for a moment before Tyler launched a fist straight at Sandra. Sandra dodged by falling to the ground. She then trapped his feet between her's and he spun onto his side. Sandra got up and looked down at him. "Ready for round two?" she asked.

"Why you...!" Tyler growled and lunged for her again. Sandra neatly jumped out of the way.

"Opps! I forgot I was supposed to stay still. You'd think I'd learn," Sandra taunted. Tyler gritted his teeth and lunged one last time. Sandra stayed where she was. She smiled when Tyler was jerked back by his shirt collar. Kyoya had grabbed it. Tyler fell to the ground, exhausted. Sandra laughed. "Now that was funny," she said.

"It was!" Gingka agreed.

"No!" Tyler shouted. "It wasn't!" He got up and glared at Sandra and Kyoya. "I'll get you next time!" he promised before he ran out of the park.

"He says that everytime. He's a broken record," Sandra joked.

"He's definately broken," Tsubasa said.

"Hey, I just thought of something. Where's Benkei?" Gingka asked.

"He was supposed to meet us here," Kenta said running up.

"It's surprising he's not here already. He's usually with Kyoya," Tsubasa pointed out.

"Who's Benkei?" Ash asked coming up.

"He's a friend of ours that was supposed to meet us here," Yu replied. "Has anyone seen Ben-ben today?"

Gingka, Kenta, Tsubasa and Sandra all shook their heads. They all then heard heavy footsteps running straight for them. They turned to see Benkei running toward them with a paniced look in his eyes. Sandra exchanged a glance with Kyoya before Benkei reached them, panting and sweating.

"We've got trouble!" he puffed.

"What's wrong Benkei?" Kenta asked.

Benkei held up a finger in a signal to let him catch his breath before he answered. "It's Nile! Nile's been kidnapped!"

"What?!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Demure called and told me how it all happened. He was taken by two people, a weird talking cat, and some other weird creatures," Benkei explained. "There was nothing Nile could do to save himself. Nobody has seen those type of creatures in their entire life." He then saw Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. "Ah! Another one!"

"Whoa! Hang on!" Ash exclaimed when he noticed Pikachu begin to get mad. "Pikachu is a nice Pokemon!"

"Is that what they're called?" Benkei asked.

"Benkei, calm down," Sandra said. "We can figure this out. We just need to find who took Nile."

"Demure said there was a lady and a man. The man had purple hair about as long as your's, Sandra. And the lady had pink hair. They both wore black uniforms with pink R's on their chests," Benkei described.

Ash and Cilan exchanged uneasy glances. "Team Rocket," they breathed.

"You two mentioned them earlier," Sandra said turning to them.

"They're the ones who are always trying to steal Pikachu," Ash said.

"So, you know them well?" Gingka guessed.

"Sort of, but they only ever go after Pokemon. Kidnapping people is a whole new thing," Ash explained.

"This leaves a bitter taste in my mouth," Cilan said darkly.

"We've got to find them and save Nile," Tsubasa stated.

"I'll go tell Alex and Madoka what happened," Kenta said. "Then I'll search around the west side of town."

"I'll help you," Yu said and the two younger boys ran out of the park.

"I'll take the north side," Gingka said.

"I'll go with you," Cilan said and the two ran out of the park.

"I'll go tell Ryo and Hikaru and check the south side of town while Hikaru checks the east side," Tsubasa stated and he left Sandra, Kyoya, Benkei and Ash in the park.

"Come on," Kyoya said to them as he began to lead them out of the park.

"Where are we going, Kyoya?" Benkei asked.

"The woods," Kyoya answered simply.

"That is where we saw them last," Ash piped up.

"But would they really be hanging around there?" Benkei questioned.

"Where else would they go? They come from a different world and I'm pretty sure a hotel wouldn't allow people in it who have a kidnapped person with them," Sandra pointed out.

Benkei nodded and followed Kyoya in silence. Kyoya had a determined look in his eyes. Sandra knew what he was thinking. _We'll save you, Nile,_ Sandra promised silently.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoya walked through the woods, keeping an eye out for anything that might point to Team Rocket being near. It was silent for a long time until until Benkei broke it.

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" he huffed.

"Calm down, Benkei. If they are near you'll alert them and we'll never find them," Sandra whispered. "But you're right. There's got to be an easier way to do this."

"Unfezant, come and help us out!" Ash shouted as he threw a Poke-ball into the air. A bird-like Pokemon came out. "Go and find Team Rocket." Unfezant let out a cry and flew off above the trees.

"Good thinking, Ash," Sandra said. Kyoya grunted and continued. It was a good idea but he wasn't about to say that out loud. They continud through the woods but there was still no sign of Team Rocket or Nile. Kyoya gritted his teeth in frustration.

Unfezant then landed in front of them. Ash went up to it. "Did you find them?" he asked. Unfezant let out a cry and nodded. "Great! Lead the way!" Unfezant flew up into the air and led them through the trees. They stopped just outside a forest clearing. There was a gray vehicle with a pink R on it. Sure enough, Team Rocket was right outside of it.

"Now what do we do?" Benkei asked.

"We save Nile!" Sandra answered. Kyoya led the group out into the open. The cat was the first to notice them.

"Jessie! James! We've got some twirps!" he hissed. The man and women turned to them with smirks on their faces.

"What are you up to?" Ash asked.

"Where's Nile?" Kyoya growled.

"Who are you talking about?" James asked, a big smirk on his face.

"Don't lie! You know who we're talking about! Where is he?" Sandra snapped.

"Sorry, we have no idea what you're talking about," Jessie lied.

"Now, be good twirps and leave us so we can take care of some buisness," the cat said. He then threw down a smoke bomb. Kyoya shut his eyes tight as the smoke spread throughout the area. When it was gone Kyoya opened his eyes to find Team Rocket was gone. Kyoya clenched his fists.

"They got away!" he growled.

"Now what do we do?" Benkei asked.

"We need to figure out what they want with Nile, and find out if they're going after anybody else," Sandra answered.

"Should we go back to the park?" Ash suggested. Kyoya reluctantly nodded and the group headed back.

**I know. This chapter is kind of short, but the story will get better. I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

The friends reunited in the park. Everyone was there except for Tsubasa. _He must still be looking,_ Sandra thought.

"Anyone find anything?" Gingka asked.

"Nothing," Kenta replied. "We looked all over but we couldn't find anything."

"Maybe Tsubasa found something," Yu suggested.

"Should someone go find him just to make sure he's not in any trouble?" Benkei suggested.

"I'll go find him," Sandra volunteered and dashed out of the park. She headed to the south side of town and stopped, panting when she reached it. She looked around but Tsubasa was nowhere in sight.

"Tsubasa!" Sandra called. No answer. _Where in the world is he?_ Sandra then spotted an eagle circling an alleyway above. Sandra ran into the alley. Tsubasa wasn't there. Something shiny then caught her eye. She knelt down and picked up the object to find it was Tsubasa's bey Earth Eagle! Tsubasa was never without his bey. _Something's not right,_ Sandra thought. She then blinked in understanding and ran as fast as she could back to the park, Tsubasa's bey in her hand.

"Guys! We've got a problem!" Sandra shouted as she entered the park. She stopped beside Kyoya and bent over, panting.

"What's wrong, Sandra?" Hikaru asked.

"Where's Tsubasa?" Yu asked.

"That's just it. Tsubasa has gone missing!" Sandra answered.

"Are you sure? You might have just missed him," Hikaru suggested.

"Then explain to me why I found his bey lying in an alleyway," Sandra countered holding up Earth Eagle. Gingka's eyes widened.

"Nile wasn't the only target," he said.

"Team Rocket must be targeting strong bladders," Hikaru guessed.

"They'll probably go after all the bladders that participated in the World Championships," Kenta said.

"But it doesn't make any sense! What motive could they possibly have?" Yu asked.

"Who knows, but we need to focus on avoiding them," Gingka replied.

"You all better be careful until we can stop them," Hikaru warned.

Kyoya grunted and walked out of the park. "Do you think he'll be ok by himself?" Ash asked.

Sandra wasn't sure how to answer that. Kyoya was a strong bladder, but he liked to take care of himself. He wouldn't like it if someone was trying to protect him, but he also knew that he wouldn't stand a chance by himself.

"I don't know," Sandra said at last. She then lowered her voice to where nobody could hear her. "Be careful, Kyoya."


	7. Chapter 7

Sandra sat on the balcony with her guitar watching the sun go down. She felt bad about going on with the show with Team Rocket on the loose, but she had to. The song she was performing this time was called, 'It's Not Too Late.' She just wished the timing of the show wasn't so bad. How could she act happy when her friends were disappearing? Tsubasa had disappeared and even though Sandra had never met Nile, she knew that he must be a nice guy. (yeah right. check out my Beyblade: A New World Championships story and see how that works out.)

Alex came out. "Gingka and Madoka warned Team Wang Hu Zhong and Masemune about what's going on," she reported. "Nobody else has gone missing yet as far as we know."

"That's good," Sandra replied. _But Kyoya went off on his own. How do we know if he's ok?_

"Sandra? Are you ok?" Alex asked. "You look worried."

"It's nothing. I'm fine, Alex," Sandra assured her, but her friend didn't look convinced.

"Don't lie to me, Sandra. I know something's up, so spill," Alex pressed.

Sandra hesitated. She couldn't tell Alex she liked Kyoya. It would ruin the whole secret!

"Are you worried about the others?" Alex guessed.

"Yes," Sandra confirmed. It wasn't a lie. She was worried about the others, but that wasn't affecting her right now.

"I understand how you feel. Most of or friends participated in the World Championships and we don't want anything bad to happen to them, but we both know they can take care of themselves," Alex soothed.

"I wish it was me instead of him," Sandra murmured.

"What?" Alex questioned.

"I wish it was me instead of them," Sandra corrected herself.

Alex put her hand on Sandra's shoulder. "Everything will be just fine," she soothed before walking inside. Sandra still felt worried. _Oh, Kyoya, _she thought. _Please stay safe._

**I know. It's short. I'll try and make things longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sandra glanced out at the seats from behind the curtain. Her friends sat in their seats talking. Ash, Cilan, Misty and Iris looked excited and everyone else had smiles on their faces. Sandra felt a spark of fear when she looked at the entrance to find Kyoya missing, but he appeared a moment later. He stayed away from the others, like usual. Sandra was still surprised none of their friends had noticed him in the entrance at every show. It was a good thing they didn't though. They had promised to keep their feelings for each other a secret from the others and they had meant what they said. If the others found out they'd probably start acting weird around them.

Sandra then caught Kyoya's eye. He smiled and nodded to her. Sandra smiled and nodded back before going backstage. She picked up her guitar. She wouldn't need it at the beginning of the song. A piano played by itself there, but she would need it later. Sandra took a deep breath as the curtain opened.

**(It's Not Too Late by Demi Lovato)**

**Oh  
Here I am  
Feels like the walls are closing in  
Once again  
It's time to face it and be strong  
I want to do the right thing now  
I know it's up to me somehow  
I've lost  
My  
Way!  
If I could take it all back  
I would now  
I never meant to let  
You all down  
And now I've got to try  
To turn it all around and  
Figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way  
So I promise  
I'm going to clean up the mess I made  
Maybe it's not too late  
So I'll take a stand  
Even though it's complicated  
If I can  
I want to change the way I've made it  
I've got to do the right thing now  
I know it's up to me somehow  
I'll find  
My  
Way!  
If I could take it all back  
I would now  
I never meant to let  
You all down  
And now I've got to try  
To turn it all around and  
Figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way  
So I promise  
I'm going to clean up the mess I made  
Maybe it's not too late  
I'm gonna find the strength to be the  
One that holds it all together  
Show you that I'm sorry but I  
Know that we can make it better  
If I could take it all back  
I would now  
I never meant to let  
You all down  
And now I've got to try  
To turn it all around and  
Figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way  
So I promise  
I'm going to clean up the mess I made  
Maybe it's not too late  
I never meant to let  
You all down  
And now I've got to try  
To turn it all around and  
Figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way  
So I promise  
I'm going to to clean up the mess I made  
Maybe it's not too late  
Maybe it's not too late  
Oh  
Yeah.**

The crowd stood up and clapped and cheered. Sandra's friends all looked happy. Kyoya smiled to her before he left. That was all Sandra saw before the curtains were closed.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyoya walked through town the next morning with Benkei behind him. They had been searching for Team Rocket but they weren't having any luck. Kyoya clenched his teeth in frustration. _How long do they plan to hide? Or are they out attacking someone else? I can't keep looking forever!_

"Hey! Kyoya! Benkei!" Kyoya stopped and let Gingka and Ash catch up to them. "Have you been looking for Team Rocket?" Gingka asked. Kyoya nodded. "Did you fnd anything?"

"Sorry, Gingka. We haven't found anything," Benkei answered.

"Ah man! This'll take forever!" Ash complained.

Kyoya ignored him. "Is anyone else looking?" he asked.

Gingka nodded. "Sandra's looking along with Misty and Alex is with Iris. Yu and Kenta are looking with Cilan."

"If we find anything, we'll let you know," Kyoya promised before he turned and walked off.

"Kyoya, are we really safe by ourselves?" Benkei asked after awhile.

"Of course we are, Benkei. If they try to get us they'll wish they hadn't," Kyoya answered.

"But we..." Benkei stopped when he saw something shiny on te ground. Kyoya narrowed his eyes and picked up the shiny item. It was Libra.

"Now they've got Yu? This doesn't look good at all," Benkei said, a paniced look in his eyes.

"If Yu was taken, then where are Kenta and Cilan? They were supposed to be with him," Kyoya murmured. He glanced around but the two were nowhere in sight.

"What do we do now, Kyoya?" Benkei asked.

Kyoya handed Libr to Benkei. "Take it and report to the others," he ordered. Benkei looked a little uncertain. "Benkei!" Benkei's uncertain look vanished.

"Right away, Kyoya!" Benkei said before he charged off. Kyoya sighed. He was then alone with his thoughts, and they were worrying. _Is Sandra really safe? She might not have participated in the World Championships but she should be well-known since she and I won that tournament. They could be after her!_

With that last thought repeating itself in his mind, Kyoya dashed off in search of Sandra. The least he could do was make sure she was safe. He ran for what seemed like forever before he finally saw her with Misty. Kyoya sighed with relief. _She's alright._ His serious look returned to his face as he walked up to the two girls.

"Did you two find anything?" he asked.

"Oh! Kyoya!" Sandra greeted. "Sorry, we haven't found anything. Any luck on your side?"

Kyoya shook his head. "None, but Benkei and I found Libra lying on the ground. I figure they got Yu."

"Kenta and Cilan were with him. I hope they're ok," Sandra said.

"I hope nothing happens to Ash," Misty's murmur just barely reached Kyoya's ears. Sandra must have heard it too, because she gave Misty a look of confusion. Her voice was full of concern.

"Ash if fine. He's with Gingka," Kyoya assured her. Misty got a relieved look on her face and Sandra smiled, teasingly.

"Do you like Ash, Misty?" Sandra asked.

"What?! No way! That's discusting!" Misty snapped.

"Denial! You do like him!" Sandra retorted with a laugh. Kyoya sighed. _Why should we even care? It's not our buisness,_ he thought.

"So what if I do?" Misty snapped. "I bet you have a crush on somebody too."

Kyoya tensed up. _Please don't let her find out! _"I do, but I'm not telling you who he is," Sandra answered.

**Sandra POV**

"How'd you meet your crush?" Misty asked.

"I battled him the first day I met him," Sandra replied, remembering the day when she first met Kyoya. "How'd you meet Ash?"

"He stole and destroyed my bike," Misty answered. "I chased him all the way to the next town."

"You were pretty mad," Sandra said. She then turned to Kyoya. "Do you want to continue to look by yourself or join us?"

Kyoya stayed silent for a moment, as if he were considering what he should do. "I'll join you two," he decided at last. Sandra nodded and the three continued to search. Sandra was a little surprised by Kyoya's decision, though. After all, he was practically a loner with the acception of Benkei following him around. Sandra didn't question his choice, but she wondered that if anybody saw her with him it might give away their secret. And Sandra knew Kyoya would hate it if that happened. He'd be grumpy for a long time. Even though he was cute when he was grumpy, Sandra would rather him be his normal solitary self.

Sandra sighed. _I think he's cute no matter what mood he's in._ Sandra glanced at Kyoya out of the corner of her eye for a moment before continuing to look for any signs of Team Rocket. They never found anything but after awhile Benkei came running up with Kenta and Cilan behind him. Sandra sighed with relief.

"At least you two are alright," she said.

"We tried to save Yu, but they disappeared before we could," Kenta said, sadly.

Sandra put her hand on his shoulder. "You did what you could. Nobody could ask anymore of you," she soothed.

"All of this makes me wonder what Team Rocket could possibly planning," Misty wondered.

"Looking around like this is getting us nowhere. We should stop for the day," Cilan advised. Everyone reluctantly nodded and parted ways. Sandra walked with Misty and Cilan back toward the apartment. Her thoughts worried her the whole way. Her friends were in danger and she felt so useless. She couldn't even find them to rescue them. How was she supposed to protect her friends if they couldn't even protect themselves? Sandra just didn't know anymore.


End file.
